brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Garnett
"That's Michael Garnett! G-A-R-N-E-T-T!" - after killing a German Solider Private Michael Jeff Garnett '''was a soldier in Baker's 3rd Squad fire team. Background Michael Garnett was born in Kentucky and jokes to everyone that he's the 'boy from nowhere'. Garnett was a dock worker on the Ohio River before enlisting in the Army. Garnett developed a strong friendship with Larry James Allen in boot camp. They always have a sly and sarcastic remark for every situation and seem to pride themselves on that fact. Road to Hill 30 Garnett is first seen in the morning of D-Day with Allen. The two always appear together during the rest of the game. During the flanking of a farm house, Allen and Garnett were both shot dead. Earned in Blood Garnett is first seen during the "Three Patrol Action" where he and Allen join Hartsock's squad. In the "Hell's Corner" mission he is seen separated from Allen for the first and only time. The last time you see him is at the chateau level. Death In the mission "Buying the Farm" in Road to Hill 30 Private Garnett, accompanied by Private Allen, and Pfc. Leggett attempt to flank the farmhouse by using a Pincer Move. While around the back the three were ambushed and Allen and Garnett were killed while Leggett survived. Hell's Highway revealed that Garnett was sniped while holding the 'death pistol' after a verbal and physical fight between Allen and Leggett attracted the attention of three German soldiers. Death Certificate Garnett's mother sent a letter to Allen's mother about their deaths: '''Death Certificate January 9, 1945 : Dear Mrs. Allen, : I appreciate your interest in helping me piece together what happened to our boys those many months ago. I've now received three telegrams from the Army and did not learn much in the way of details until the latter. I'm not entirely sure how much information they've released to you either, but I am convinced our boys died together and that's the way they had wanted it. : I've now received many pictures of our boys together from some of the other sons in the company. They also sent letters that contained their own sense of bereavement for the loss of Larry and Michael, but did manage to assure me of our boys' bravery in the face of the enemy. They did however keep all details surrounding how they were actually killed completely withdrawn. I am now feeling that we may never know exactly what happened, only that they died defending a friend named Pvt. Kevin Leggett who unfortunately was killed only a few days later at the battle outside of Carentan, France. : It is now becoming increasingly difficult to fall asleep at night without thinking of Michael's face those last few days before he left. I'm sure you share my grief with the loss of Larry. I hope you and Mr. Allen are doing well, we are all about as usual. : Sincerely, : Mrs. Caroline Garnett Trivia *During the battle at Objective XYZ Allen and Garnett operate an M9 Bazooka. *Allen and Garnett both had a rivalry with Leggett after an argument over comic book superheroes. *Even after the mis-drop they still managed to stay together. *Both Allen and Garnett were killed in the mission "Buying the Farm". *Both Allen and Garnett both enlisted after finishing High School. *Both Allen and Garnett are constantly annoying Sgt. "Mac" Hassay. *Both Allen and Garnett are constantly making jokes. *Leggett, Allen and Garnett had a fight over who was stronger, Superman or Batman, which started their rivalry with Kevin. *In the mission Hell's Corner Garnett is for once seen without Allen. *He wears his helmet at an angle. Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:3rd Squad Fire Team